Tugas Bahasa Inggris
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Sebuah permainan yang sulit, tugas Bahasa Inggris, dan 'The Power of Kepepet'. For Event 'LUPA'. Based on True Story.


**Kimi to Boku. belongs to Kiichi Hotta**

**A fanfiction's presented by Harumi Kitara**

**For: Event 'LUPA'**

**Based on true story**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**-Tugas Bahasa Inggris-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Yuuki merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Tangannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala, kakinya direnganggangkan di bawah meja, sedangkan punggungnya terdorong ke depan tidak sengaja. Dia menguap lebar-lebar layaknya seekor kucing pemalas yang baru bangun―sama sekali tidak peduli untuk menutup mulutnya. Ada sedikit airmata menumpuk di sudut matanya, dan Yuuki mengusapnya hanya sekilas dengan manset lengan panjang kausnya. Ia lalu menatap dengan datar pada layar laptopnya.

Di layarnya tertulis angka 68 dengan ukuran yang sangat besar―nyaris memenuhi layar―warnanya merah menyala dengan ujung yang nyaris kejinggaan. Yuuki menoleh ke belakang, melirik pada Yuuta yang bersantai di atas kasurnya sambil membaca buku. "Kupikir kau sudah tidur, Yuuta ..." ucapnya pada saudara kembarnya itu. Sang kakak meletakkan buku yang tengah dibacanya di atas perutnya, lalu balas menatap adik kembarnya. "Aku menunggumu menyelesaikan permainanmu ..." ujarnya dengan suaranya yang tak kalah datar dari adiknya.

"He-eh ..." gumam Yuuki. Pemuda maniak komik dan _anime _itu kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "Aku sudah sampai level 68. Permainan ini sangat sulit, dan banyak jebakannya. Tapi aku tidak bosan memainkannya." Ucapnya, mengomentari, sembari meletakkan tangannya pada meja di sebelah laptopnya, menopang dagunya. "Mungkin akan kulanjutkan lagi besok ..." ujarnya lagi, sembari melirik jam yang berada di mejanya.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam―itu artinya dia harus segera tidur.

Yuuki kemudian bangkit berdiri, berjalan dengan gontai menuju ranjangnya, dan menghempaskan diri di sana. Yuuta memperhatikannya dari kasurnya yang berada di atas ranjang Yuuki. "Kau tidak menyikat gigimu?" tanya Yuuta dengan nada mengomel yang samar dalam suara datarnya. Yuuki mengeluh dari balik bantalnya, "Tidak mau ... Merepotkan ..."

Yuuta turun dari ranjangnya dan menggoncangkan tubuh Yuuki―mencoba membangunkan Sang adik. "Kau harus menyikat gigimu, Yuuki. Kau baru saja memakan _puding_ ..."

"Tapi ..."

Yuuta memaksa, dan Yuuki mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Si muda berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi, menyikat giginya dengan malas-malasan. Saat dia sudah selesai menggosok gigi dan kembali ke kamarnya, Yuuta ternyata masih belum naik ke atas ranjangnya, masih berdiri di lantai dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Yuuki, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya saudara kembarnya itu setelah melihat entah apa di ponselnya, wajahnya impasif seperti biasa. Yuuki mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat, "Tugas apa?"

"Tugas Bahasa Inggris ..."

"He-eh ...? Benarkah? Aku tak ingat. Memangnya tugas apa?"

"Tugas menulis esai. Kaname baru saja mengirimiku pesan untuk mengingatkanmu."

Yuuki kembali mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. Kemudian sebuah ingatan muncul di dalam kepalanya. "Oh ... tugas itu? Bukannya itu masih dikumpulkan hari Rabu, ya?" ucapnya, retorik―Yuuta tidak mungkin tahu karena Yuuta berbeda kelas dengannya. Si Asaba muda kembali merangkak ke atas kasurnya, lalu tidur terlentang di sana. Yuuta menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya. "Yuuki, Rabu itu besok ..." ujarnya datar, mendapatkan sebuah alis yang terangkat di wajah datar adiknya. "Lalu mengapa?" tanya Yuuki dengan polosnya.

Asaba yang lebih tua menghela napas. "Kalau kau tidak mengumpulkan tugasmu, kau tidak akan memiliki nilai. Dan kalau kau tidak memiliki nilai, kau tidak dapat menepati janjimu padaku untuk belajar lebih giat. Itu artinya aku akan melarangmu membeli _JUMP _edisi bulan ini," ucap Yuuta, bermaksud untuk mengancam Sang adik, namun gagal karena suaranya terlampau datar. Namun Yuuki langsung melonjak bangun di kasurnya. "Itu tidak adil, Yuuta ..." gumamnya, memprotes, namun Yuuta tak mendengarkannya. Yuuta memanjat tangga kecil yang berada di samping kasur Yuuki, merangkak di atas ranjangnya.

"Kalau sampai aku mendengar Kaname marah-marah karena kau tidak mengumpulkan tugasmu, aku akan benar-benar menyita uangmu bulan ini, Yuuki ..." ancam pemuda Asaba itu lagi, kali ini sudah menarik selimutnya sampai di bawah dagu. "Semoga berhasil," gumamnya, sembari membalikkan badan menghadap tembok, tak mengacuhkan protes adiknya. Yuuki menatap tak percaya pada kakak kembar identiknya itu.

_Ha-ah―tidak ada pilihan lagi untuknya ..._

.

* * *

.

**-Tugas Bahasa Inggris-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Keesokan harinya, pemuda tampan berwajah datar itu tak henti-hentinya menguap. Matanya terasa berat, dan tubuhnya terasa lemas akibat kurang tidur yang dialaminya. Dia meletakkan diri begitu saja di atas meja, tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bergerak barang sesenti.

Sesosok pemuda yang terlalu familiar baginya baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Iris gelap di balik lindungan lensa tipis langsung terfokus padanya. "Ah, maafkan aku, Yuuki. Aku lupa mengingatkanmu soal tugas itu ..." Yuuki hanya mendelik sebelah mata pada pemuda berkacamata yang datang menghampirinya, masih merasa kesal padanya. Pemuda Asaba itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau curang, Kaname ... Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakannya pada Yuuta ..." protes Si Asaba pada ketua kelasnya itu. Tsukahara Kaname malah balik memprotesnya, "Kalau aku tak mengatakannya pada Yuuta, kau pasti tidak akan mengerjakannya."

"... tetap saja ..."

Kaname menghela napas panjang, jemarinya memijat keningnya yang berkedut-kedut. Pemuda berkacamata itu masih belum bisa menerima sikap kenakak-kanakan Si Asaba muda, walaupun ia sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Pemuda Tsukahara itu hendak mengomeli temannya itu. "KANAMECCHI!" Satu atau dua pembuluh darah di kepala Kaname pecah mendengar teriakan itu.

_Ah ... akhirnya dia muncul juga._

"Kanamecchi jahat! Mengapa kau baru memberitahuku saat pukul sepuluh?! Aku sampai tidak tidur malam ini!" protes pemuda pendek yang baru saja datang, menggoncangkan lengan Kaname yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Ayo jawab! Mengapa, Kanamecchi?! MENGAPA?!" tanya pemuda pendek berambut pirang itu dengan histeris, mengamuk di hadapannya. Bukannya menjawab, Kaname malah balas membentaknya.

"Berisik! Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak di pagi hari seperti ini?!"

"_Che_! Kanamecchi pun berteriak-teriak, 'kan?! 'KAN?!"

"Itu gara-gara kau, monyet!"

Yuuki hanya menguap lebar-lebar mendengar kedua orang itu berteriak-teriak di dekat telinganya, terlalu malas untuk melerai keduanya. "Lalu mengapa kau baru mengingatkanku semalam itu?" tanya Si pirang lagi, masih kesal pada pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya. Kaname pun turut kesal padanya, "Aku lupa! Mengapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk mengingatnya sendiri, huh?!"

"Karena Kanamecchi ada untuk mengingatkan kami."

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU INI APA?!"

"Chizuru ... kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Yuuki, pada akhirnya harus turun tangan untuk menginterupsi―gendang telinganya sakit mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting kedua orang di sampingnya itu. Tachibana Chizuru langsung mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Iris biru cerahnya yang agak lesu dan memerah berkilat penuh semangat. "Tentu saja sudah!" serunya dengan penuh percaya diri, sepertinya masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk berteriak-teriak walaupun mengklaim tidak tidur semalaman. "Untuk orang asing sepertiku, tentu saja aku sangat mahir dalam berbahasa Inggris!"

"―... bukannya kau setengah Jerman?"

"Detail seperti itu tidak penting, Yukki! Yang terpenting aku tetaplah orang asing!" Chizuru bersikeras dengan logika yang tidak masuk akal. Kaname hanya mengiyakan saja, malas untuk kembali berdebat dengan pemuda berisik itu. "Ya, ya, terserah kau. Jadi bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanyanya, setengah tidak peduli, namun tetap saja dia penasaran dengan hasil pekerjaan pemuda campuran Jepang-Jerman itu.

Chizuru menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan satu jari. "Hehehe ... kalian pasti akan terpesona dengan tulisanku!" serunya lagi, sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya. Dia menyerahkannya pada Kaname yang langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan Yuuki yang melirik dengan penasaran. Chizuru mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, penuh percaya diri. "Oi, Chizuru ..." panggil Kaname dengan dahi berkerut-kerut, "... apa kau yakin akan mengumpulkan ini?"

―Rasa bangga Chizuru terasa diinjak-injak oleh pertanyaan itu.

"Kanamecchi pasti ingin mengejek tulisan tanganku, bukan?! Walaupun tulisanku jelek, aku tetap berusaha sampai aku tidak tidur malam ini, kau tahu?!"

Kaname menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah, semakin mengerutkan dahi. Dia memukul kepala pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya. "Aku tahu tulisan tanganmu berantakan, dan aku tidak peduli kau tahu apa itu yang namanya komputer dan mesin ketik, atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi apa kau yakin mau mengumpulkan sebanyak ini?" tanyanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan berlembar-lembar kertas milik Chizuru di hadapan Sang empunya.

"Tentu saja! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?! Bukankah kita disuruh menulis esai sebanyak lima ribu kata?!" seru Chizuru dengan nada kesal, tidak suka dianggap bodoh oleh temannya itu.

―Asaba dan Tsukahara hanya dapat tercengang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**... **_**bukankah maksimal hanya lima ratus kata, ya?"**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**END**


End file.
